Fundamental mathematical operations, namely, addition, subtraction, multiplication and division, are taught to young children during their early years of elementary education. Various types of numerical games are known as an aid to teaching such children simple arithmetic equations. For example, flash cards, wherein a simple equation such as "3 times 3" is displayed on a front surface of the card with the answer on the rear surface, have been employed as a useful aid. A single card usually contains one equation, and a large number of cards are required to effectively aid the student. These cards can be misplaced or lost, and may also be bulky to handle or transport.
Various unitary structures for teaching simple arithmetic have been developed. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,980 to Day, for example, there is disclosed a numerical wheel having printed numbers aligned in circumferential rows and radial columns. Five numbers appear in each radial column. The inner and outer numbers in each column are identical, as are radially adjacent inner and outer numbers. The middle number in each column is the sum of the two adjacent numbers in the respective columns reading either radially outwardly or inwardly. A rotatable mask covers the wheel enabling the student to hide from view only certain numerals and thereby to repetitively practice addition or subtraction equations. A similar numerical wheel aid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,750 to Werner. The wheel includes a circumferential multiplication table and is covered with a suitably apertured mask.
Because numerical wheels have a limited number of arithmetic equations printed in only one direction, a number of numerical wheels must be purchased to challenge the student with different arithmetic equations. Furthermore, such prior art devices often teach only addition and/or subtraction, and do not include multiplication or division, making it difficult for students to inter-relate these operations. In addition, many prior art devices limit participation by the student to "dialing in" a single arithmetic equation to obtain the answer.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a mathematical, educational game device employing different numbers and arithmetic operators forming mathematically correct equations in two directions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mathematical device capable of being preassembled and covered with a suitably apertured mask enabling students to ascertain the mathematical solution to at least two mathematical equations employing different arithmetic operators.
Yet another object is to provide a game wherein the student interfits members together as a puzzle to form a circular pattern, by identifying arithmetic operators and numbers to form mathematically correct equations in radial and circumferential directions.
Still another object is to provide a three dimensional educational device forming mathematically correct equations in two planar directions.